<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Heat Haze by mysterymistakes</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25832338">Heat Haze</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/mysterymistakes/pseuds/mysterymistakes'>mysterymistakes</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Mentions of Bodily Scars, Oral Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Trans Felix Hugo Fraldarius, Trans Linhardt von Hevring, Trans Male Character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 03:26:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,016</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25832338</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/mysterymistakes/pseuds/mysterymistakes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Felix’s skin is marred, a tanned and telltale combination of blackened thunderspell scars and silvery, long-healed slash wounds that climb up from the tips of his fingers. Each one the story of a battle won as they race their way up to his elbow and dissipate into the toned muscle of his upper arms. Those arms, those hands come to rest at Linhardt’s waist, and then there’s a knee nudging its way between his thighs. A static heat starts to fill the pit of his stomach, noticeable even though the overwhelmed haze that fills his head. </p><p>Linhardt isn't built for the heat.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Linhardt von Hevring</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>65</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Heat Haze</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/ichigobun/gifts">ichigobun</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>hello gamers! both lin and felix are trans in this fic, as per request of the commissioner. exclusively amab language is used for both of their junk. enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Linhardt isn’t built for the heat. He’s never been fond of it, despite the fact he runs cold; he hates being needlessly sweaty more than anything, and would much prefer to cover himself in blankets and cloaks to warm himself up in a freezing environment than for it to actually be <em> warm </em> out. The oppressive humidity of Hevring territory makes him chafe and scowl, and he finds the dampish heat of Enbarr to be downright insufferable. He dizzies easily and likes the dark; it’s really no wonder he became something of a recluse. Garreg Mach doesn’t get as hot as Adrestia does, for which he is thankful, but it still gets pretty damn close. There are days when the cats and dogs around the monastery hide in the grass and the shade to avoid burning their paws and even the people least inclined to do so retreat to the recesses of the cathedral or the library.</p><p>And yet, he is here, sweating and pressed against the walls of the training grounds on a day where it would be simply foolish to have set foot outside, where the earth is sizzling underneath the harsh beat of the sun, trapped between the unforgiving stone and the weight of Felix against him. It’s quite a lot, to say the absolute least, and most assuredly not what he expected to happen today. He lets out a sigh as Felix presses wet kisses along the column of his neck, catching the thin skin between his teeth here and there, leaving spots of gentle red as he goes. They’d both long since stripped down to thin undershirts and linen summertime pants in a pitiful attempt to evade the heat, even if just a tiny bit. Linhardt, from where he’s tiled his jaw to let Felix have at it, watches the ripple of his arms as they box him in. Felix’s skin is marred, a tanned and telltale combination of blackened thunderspell scars and silvery, long-healed slash wounds that climb up from the tips of his fingers. Each one is the story of a battle won as they race their way up to his elbow and dissipate into the toned muscle of his upper arms. Those arms, those hands come to rest at Linhardt’s waist, and then there’s a knee nudging its way between his thighs. A static heat starts to fill the pit of his stomach, noticeable even though the overwhelmed haze that fills his head. The sound of cicadas surrounds him as he hears himself make a noise, some kind of keening whine, and the growl Felix responds with is deep, edges on animalistic. It reverberates through Linhardt to make the tips of his fingers tingle and his knees turn to jelly. Felix’s thigh rubs up against his cock, and he can feel himself getting more excited, feel himself start to leak, just a little bit. He gasps, head lolling back against the stone.</p><p>Linhardt doesn’t really remember how he got here. Not that he minds at all, that’s not the problem (not with the way Felix’s hands skim underneath the hem of his shirt, slide underneath his waistband and leave trails of fire in their wake that make him shiver), but everything’s such a blur- he’d left the library, because what felt like the whole monastery had been there to escape the heat. The familiar, comfortable silence had risen to a dull murmur, so off he’d gone, but every shady corner of the grounds had already been occupied. His feet carried him until he found himself at the empty training grounds, where his desire to be alone had won out over his hatred of heat, so he’d set up shop in a shady corner where the walls were still cool. Felix had arrived at some point and, perhaps predictably, trained until he’d damn near passed out. Linhardt, in his resigned way, had rushed over with white magic at his fingertips to guide his hands over the hard plane of Felix’s abs and ghost them across the rest of his body, and, well. He’d always been weak for those sharp, amber eyes, for the way those scarred hands press themselves along every seam of his body, and five years had been a horribly long time.</p><p>Felix takes him apart methodically, the way he’s always done. He starts at his neck, leaves searing kisses down the length of it, rubs his thigh against Linhardt’s cock as he works his fingers underneath his waistband. Linhardt shivers beneath his gaze, heated and critical as it is, like he’s already fucked him dry and is appraising the results of his work, but maybe Felix wants to take it slower. He pulls his hands from where they’d been making their way towards Linhardt’s ass to instead trail them up his body, leaving one at his waist and bringing the other to take Linhardt’s chin between a thumb and forefinger, firm yet gentle. They still smell faintly of spells, the ozone coating of black magic seeping into his nose, almost acrid on his tongue where Felix presses his thumb past the soft seam of Linhardt’s lips. Linhardt hollows his cheeks around it and sucks, laves his tongue against the pad of it. He loves the way Felix’s eyes darken; the way his gaze turns almost predatory. The thigh between his legs presses harder, almost enough to hurt, and sends a shock of pleasure up Linhardt’s spine, across the tops of his thighs and makes his mouth drop open with a breathy <em> ah. </em> Felix draws his thumb out, pulls on Linhardt’s pink, pink bottom lip as he goes.</p><p>“Pretty,” he growls, eyes trained on Linhardt’s mouth. His bangs are sticking to his forehead, rivulets of sweat sliding down his neck to soak into the collar of his shirt. Something like a <em> please </em> tumbles from Linhardt, and Felix’s long-fraying patience snaps. He shoves his hands down into Linhardt’s pants, takes two handfuls of ass and squeezes, spreads them apart because he knows how Linhardt will feel himself leak down the insides of his thighs, knows how the light linen of his pants will stain darker where he’s pressed up against him. He knows what he’s doing, and Linhardt <em> moans </em> as he drips down his legs, as he feels himself stain his pants. God, he’s so hard, so sensitive and he feels he’s going to burst if Felix doesn’t do <em> something </em>, doesn’t stop teasing him. Felix kneels in front of him, pauses right as he’s about to slide Linhardt’s pants the whole way off. “Can I?” Linhardt nods furiously. “I need to hear you say it.” He says, gently biting Linhardt’s thigh through the linen.</p><p>“Yes, <em> please </em> ,” Linhardt bites out, and his bottoms are off before he knows it, crumpled and discarded by the wayside. Felix looks <em> hungry. </em> He brushes a finger over the tip of Linhardt’s swollen cock, watches his full-body shiver, marvels at the way it makes him leak just that much more. Linhardt is on fire, feeling quite acutely like he’s about to be eaten alive, here in the corner of the training grounds. Anyone could walk in, he realizes. Anyone could walk through those heavy, rusting gates, and see Felix on his knees, pressing his mouth to Linhardt’s thighs, fully clothed and licking stray droplets off of his skin, leaving him glistening. They’d see Linhardt, bottomless, leaning against the scratchy stone for support as he stuffs a hand in his mouth, hair plastered to his face and neck, covered in sweat and spit and slick. Felix licks his way closer to Linhardt’s hole, teasing, leaving red, red rings of teeth in his wake. It feels to Linhardt like he’s savoring his skin,  marveling at the expanse of it, soft and smooth and unmarred, untainted by battle save for the remnants of white magic that curl up his arms like fiddleheads, branching and swirled and raised pale. In a moment of desperation, Linhardt brings his hand to the back of Felix’s head, forces him up and into a mouthful of cock. Felix grunts in surprise, steadies himself on Linhardt’s thighs, and sucks like a man dying.</p><p>Linhardt responds beautifully. He moans and shakes, panting as Felix licks up and into him. He fucks his tongue in and out of that silky, wet heat, and Linhardt can’t help it when he doubles over, hands buried into Felix’s hair, pulling on the sweaty strands as his orgasm <em> gushes </em> out of him with a broken scream. It covers Felix’s face, drips from his chin and down the inside of Linhardt’s legs, puddles on the stone below them.</p><p>“Can you do that again?” Felix asks. Linhardt blinks at him through where his hair has fallen out of its bun and into his face. He feels like his soul has been fucked straight out of him, heaving staggered breaths as he slides to the floor. Felix runs his hands up Linhardt’s legs, gentle and calming as he comes back down, but there’s an underlying want that comes in the bite of his nails as Linhardt licks his lips, pushes his hair from his eyes. “Well?” A hand finds its way to his cock, rubs it in soft circles that make Linhardt’s legs shake, knocks his already faint breath from his body and straddles the line between pleasure and painful overstimulation. The heat is still in his belly, and Felix is looking at him so expectantly. Linhardt has half a mind to tell him to just take what he wants, but instead he manages a soft <em> yes </em> that sounds to him (and to Felix) like he’s pleading for more. Felix smiles, soft and true and in a way that makes Linhardt’s chest tighten. His knees find their way over Felix’s shoulders with an unexpected ease.</p><p>Felix takes his time, kissing his way up Linhardt’s thighs, pressing his lips to where he’d left bite marks before. He presses his thumbs into that wet, wet hole, spreads it, watches it flutter around nothing. Linhardt knows he loves it, the way it’s  intoxicating and inviting and leaks for him. He blows on Linhardt’s cock, and it’s a little mean, but nonetheless he squirms at the teasing pressure, tightens up and clenches. He presses a forefinger hard to his cock to hear the way Linhardt gasps before closing his lips around it.</p><p>Linhardt isn’t particularly vocal beyond choked-off gasps and bitten <em> ahs </em> , but his body betrays him. His thighs flex from where they are around Felix’s neck as he laves his tongue across all the right spots, his back arches, hands tighten in his hair as he’s brought ever closer, getting to what he knows Felix likes most about fucking him. He loves it when Linhardt goes boneless, melts into him with a sigh, entirely lax as Felix fucks into him, fills him up and splits him open with his fingers or his tongue or a toy, as his voice slowly becomes louder and louder and he gets slicker and filthier. Felix’s face is covered now, shining and dripping. He presses two fingers into Linhardt, crooks them up against that silken heat and fucks him hard, sucking him off at the same time and <em> there, that’s what he wants </em> as Linhardt gives one hard shiver and collapses. His pants get louder, whining high in his throat as he gasps for breath. He feels the start of it, feels himself start to really leak, searing-hot over Felix’s fingers and the crux of his thighs before it all comes exploding out of him, all over Felix’s face and soaking into the front of his shirt.    </p><p>Felix surges up to kiss Linhardt deeply, fisting a hand into his pants to rub himself off, huffing into Linhardt’s mouth as he comes in his pants like a teenager. They stay like that, slowly becoming sticky as the sun dips low in the sky.</p><p>“Eugh,” Linhardt says, after a while. Felix is a welcome weight against him, but he’s slimy, covered all over in sweat and slick and a fine grit from the distinctly unswept floor. Felix grumbles.</p><p>“Baths.”</p><p>He couldn’t agree more.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>thank you so much to Bun (<a href="https://twitter.com/softmatchabun">twitter</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/ichigobun/pseuds/ichigobun">ao3</a>) for commissioning this!</p><p>i can be found on <a href="https://twitter.com/mysterymistakes">twitter</a></p><p>big ol mondo meat thanks to pumpkin (<a href="https://twitter.com/sinningpumpkin">twitter</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinningpumpkin">ao3</a>) for proofing this for me! their stuff is 11/10 and if you liked this i can guarantee youll like their work too.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>